


Only You

by Ratherbemyself



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratherbemyself/pseuds/Ratherbemyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo catches Kai kissing a nothing girl and everything gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this story on another site just know that it is me with just a different pen name. Do not report the story. Thank you.

“Where is it!?” the raven haired man mentally screamed as he entered the hospital, “Where’s the emergency room?” He was frantic, his voice shaking as his body trembled, “SHOW ME THE EMERGENCY ROOM!” he grew panicked.

The receptionist immediately pointed out where the emergency room is, he hurriedly ran to the room and barged in, only for regret to wash over him as he sees his body in its current state. A lump formed in his throat, his voice wouldn’t come out as he sees the heart monitor besides her. He wanted to get close to him, but people kept stopping him. Due to the ruckus he created, he was forced to stay outside the ER.

“I’m sorry.... I’m so sorry….” he murmured, “If only… If only i came sooner.” He silently sobbed as memories of what happened earlier flooded in his head.

~~Flashback~~

Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin have been together for five years. After graduating from Lewis High they both decided to stay in one apartment . Everything was perfect. Was. Everything was fine until this girl from his job started flirting with him. It worried Kyungsoo a lot and made him insecure. She had the body of a supermodel.  
Her height was a few inches near his, she even had curves that would put Beyonce to shame, and legs that seem to go on forever. She even made Jongin awestruck when he saw her, and that worried Kyungsoo sick. Because of that both of them would have constant arguments about her. She would always be near him and it pained him.  
“They’d look so good together.”

“Dang. Jongin’s a lucky person with Krystal fawning over him like that.”

“If I were Krystal, I’d date her instead! She’s hot!”  
That’s what Kyungsoo mostly heard, and it didn’t help one bit that Jongin didn’t even notice her advancements. Fear and worry never left Kyungsoo and tonight was no exception. He was on his way to a party with Jongin that night, upon arrival, he was dragged away by his best friend. 

“How’s your relationship with Kai going?” Chanyeol asked.“Not so good.” He sighed, “she just keeps popping out of no where to wherever he’s at!” he continued after taking two shots of vodka. “Hey, calm down.” Chanyeol says, prying the glass and bottle away from Kyungsoo. “He hasn’t acted on her advancements right? So that means he doesn’t care.” “Whatever. I’m gonna get some water.”

After getting a drink, he decided to look for his raven haired lover, he hasn’t seen him since they were separated. While looking for him, he saw him with his eyes closed; lips of another on his, with a woman’s arms are wrapped around his neck. Kyungsoo felt like there was no air in the room, his breathing became heavy and he felt nothing but hurt in his heart. He couldn’t move, he then saw them deepen the kiss and it hurt him even more. Before he knew it, Jongin opened his eyes and saw her catch him in the act. `

“K- Kyungsoo!” he calls, pushing Krystal away as he ran over to Kyungsoo. “It’s not what you-”  
“It’s not what I think?” Kyungsoo snickers and slaps his face, “that’s for kissing her” and with that he left. Through the corner of his eye, he could see him about to follow only for his co-workers to stop him, and he let them. Kyungsoo’s heart was shattered; he took his coat and immediately left the place. Kyungsoo was enraged and his mind was clouded by anger and the effects of alcohol.

“Hey, sexy~ !” Kyungsoo heard a voice call to her followed by a wolf whistle, “Babe! C’mere~!” He ignored the group and kept walking, only to feel his hand yank his arm. “HEY. Look when someone calls ya!” his other hand then cupped his face, “Why is a beauty like you all alone? Lost?” Kyungsoo then punched him in the face with his free hand and walked away briskly. “HEY! Come back here! I’m not done with you!” he said yanking him back towards him. Kyungsoo struggled to free himself from the man’s embrace, “Let me go!” He demanded once more and finally manage to free himself. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he landed in the middle of the road and got hit by a speeding car and the only name that flashed in his mind was, “Jon...gin..”  
~Back to the present~

~Beep~

I wanted to hold her hand and tell her that I love her.  
~Beep~

I wanted to go inside; I can only watch you from the small window at the door. 

~Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeep~

I’m sorry I was too late

 

 

Alternate Ending:

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin screamed as he woke up. “Kai? What’s the matter?” Kyungsoo said as he ran to the bedroom after hearing his husband scream. Jongin got up and trapped him in his warm embrace, kissing his forehead as he sobs, “I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry.”  
“Wh-What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo stammered with his face flushed. “Did you dream about it again?” He nodded, his hands now wiping the tears on his face, “I’m sorry that I didn’t run after you. I’m sorry that you nearly died because of me.” Kyungsoo helps him wipes his tears and smile, “It’s okay now. I’m better now. Besides that happened 2 years ago.” He rubs his nose onto his. “How about we get some sleep?” Kai nods his head in agreement and they both move to the bed and he wraps his arms around him and whispers, “I love you, only you.”


End file.
